Filter bags or the like are necessary for dust collection both in the case of large, commercial vacuum cleaners and also in the case of household vacuum cleaners. In this respect, a suction current is produced by means of a suction fan in order to draw the dust into a vacuum duct, vacuum hose or the like, whence the dust is conveyed through the dust inlet opening into the respective filter bag. The dust contained in the aspirated air is caught in the wall of the filter bag, whereas the air current freed of dust passes through the filter bag wall and is then blown off into the atmosphere. When the filter bag is full, it is removed and may be discarded.
Attachment of the filter bag to the vacuum cleaner equipment is by means of a connecting member positioned at the inlet opening thereof and more particularly secured thereto by bonding. This connecting member is, as noted above, particularly suitable for the provision of a slide gate. With the aid of the slide gate, it is possible for the inlet opening of the filter bag or, respectively, the passage opening of the connecting member to be closed, when the filter bag is discarded in order to ensure that no dust is able to escape from the filter bag into the atmosphere.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,462 and the non-prior published German patent publication 3,833,799 A describe connecting members which are similar and are of the type initially mentioned. Such connecting members have a three-ply structure, the slide gate being contained in the center ply between two mutually opposite guide parts for the slide gate. For the production of such a connecting member, the two outer plies or layers, the two guide parts and the slide gate are cut from board or stiff paper material and then they are placed on top of each other and with the exception of the slide gate, they are bonded together.
The German patent publication 2,407,478 A also describes a connecting member of the type initially mentioned, in which the connecting member is formed with two plies with a flexible tape for the slide gate and positioned between the plies. In this case as well, the two plies are cut out and bonded together, the tape of the slide gate being placed between them and having its one end part, which runs in a fold, bonded in place.
This operation of cutting out the individual components of the connecting member and the following placement thereof on top of each other is time consuming and tedious. The individual components may, it is true, be stamped out quite rationally from strips of board or stiff paper, but they then have to be removed therefrom and separatly have adhesive brushed on them and then placed on top of each other with an exact alignment.